The Real Monster
by DiamondPanda77
Summary: Where am I? I thought, looking around in the darkness. Only a speck of light in view, growing quicker and quicker around me. I covered my eyes, the light was, sort of, hurting them. I slowly put down my arm, blinking my eyes over and over again. At least I was getting used to this light. One-shot (Rated t for mild swearing, and a dark theme).


_Where am I? _I thought, looking around in the darkness. Only a speck of light in view, growing quicker and quicker around me. I covered my eyes, the light was, sort of, hurting them. I slowly put down my arm, blinking my eyes over and over again. At least I was getting used to this light.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. It felt light, almost like touching a feather. I turned around to see no one there. _Must be my imagination, oh well. _I thought, letting out a long sigh.

"Wow, and I thought Mr. Starbuck always let out a huge sigh. Turns out I was wrong!" Someone stated from behind me. I jumped when I heard the words _Mr. Starbuck_. There is only one other person who I knew, who would say that.

"Clay?" I asked, turning around to face him. He had his arms folded, and a huge smile covered his face. He was wearing his space jacket, like the one that he got for his mission. Only, it wasn't torn.

"Hey Pollo," Clay stated, still smiling, "I see you've been well!" I ran towards him, putting my arms around his back. I could feel his hand rest on my head. I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"I'm so glad to see you again!" I sobbed, with my face buried in his jacket. It's been so long since I've cried. I had almost forgotten the feeling, but this wasn't sadness. These were tears of joy.

We stopped hugging after a bit. My eyes were red, from all of the crying. He was still smiling, but then, he stopped. He was dissolving into pieces, trying to stop him from leaving. I reached out for his hand, but it was too late. He was gone. The pieces flying around, changing from yellow, to red. The light was slowly disappearing back into darkness.

Images flashing through my mind. Showing Clay on the floor, with the utility knife sticking out of his chest. The Phantom standing over him, grinning. Him, walking over to the capsule, which was lying by Clay's side. Him, picking it up and holding it in his arms.

The images stopped playing. The only thing that stood before me was the Phantom. I wanted to punch him, I really did. Instead, I fell to the floor and started crying. I knew he was enjoying the pain that he had brought, like he had any emotions to begin with.

"You see what you do to people Apollo," He stated, looking down at me, "this 'trust' that you have only hurts your friends. I mean, you even turned against that girl!" I could feel my blood pressure rise when he started laughing.

"You're wrong!" I pleaded, it was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. He stared at me, letting out a laugh. It almost sounded familiar to me, though I couldn't pinpoint where I heard it.

"You can't save anyone! Not Kristoph, not Clay, not even yourself!" he laughed. At this point, he was mocking me. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, with tears still streaming down my face.

"DAMN YOU!" I yelled as I threw a punch at him. He caught my fist and held it. I tried to fight his grip, but it was no use. He was much stronger than me, I could tell by the pain in my wrist. He snickered, shaking his head.

"Look at you, trying to seem strong, but I know you are weak. Your stupid emotions give you away!" He mocked, still holding my fist. I let my hand relax, and I fell to the floor again. My eyes were going blank, was I really the bad guy?

"I'm not the bad guy here, you are," He told me, gripping my horns. The pain in my head hurt worse than my wrist, but I didn't care. I just wanted to wake up, to leave this place that was like hell.

"Please, leave me alone," I begged, still on my knees. He was still ignoring my pleas. I knew by the look that he had.

He was shaking his head once more, with that evil smile on his face, "And I bet you can't even save your friends!"

Familiar figures appeared, with the look of despair in their eyes. It hurt me just to look at them. Mr. Wright, Trucy, Athena, Juniper, and Simon were on the floor, with a gag in their mouths, along with ropes that bound their hands together. All of them were looking at me, with a look of fear.

"Look at yourself, the real monster! Just look at yourself," He showed me a mirror. I could see myself with a pair of wings, demon wings. Blank eyes, and the same smirk the Phantom had. I stared at myself with horror, what have I become?

"N-No! I-It can't be! That c-can't be me!" I was horrified at my own reflection. A demon, that's impossible! There was no way I could be a demon, right?

"I wonder if you could stop me if I happened to kill someone like," He paused, walking around the row of people, until he stopped, and smirked, "her!" He pointed his gun at Athena's right temple. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare!" I yelled, my blood pressure rising. I wanted to wrestle the gun out of his hands, or at least save Athena. I got up and ran towards the Phantom.

"Come any closer and her brains go everywhere!" I backed away, slowly. He was right, I was to weak to save anyone. He smiled, taking off Athena's gag.

"Apollo! Mon ami," She cried out, with tears streaming down her face. I reached out for her. All I wanted was for this to end.

The Phantom had his index finger of the trigger, slowly pulling it.

"To bad you can't save her," He stated, looking straight at me. Athena's eyes narrowed, the tears still falling.

"APOLLO!" She yelled, reaching out for my hand.

*BANG*

My eyes shot open. I could feel that my heart rate increased, along with the fact that I had started panting. Someone was shaking my shoulders violently. I turned to my right to see Athena shaking me, rapidly, back and forth. She kept shouting my name over and over again. Mr Wright was sitting next to me, with his hand on my left shoulder.

Athena noticed, finally, that I had finally woken up. She stopped shaking me, and stood next to me. I sat up straight, holding my head.

"Are you alright?" She asked me, with a concerned look on her face. She was holding Widget in her right hand. Mr. Wright sitting up, moving his hand down to my back, patting it softly. I nodded my head weakly, "Yeah, I-I'm fine." I knew I wasn't fine.

Mr. Wright opened his arms, offering me a hug. He must have guessed that I needed some comfort, after all, I just had a nightmare. I jumped into his arms and buried my face into his jacket. His hand moving up and down my back. For the first time in many years, I cried.

* * *

**Sorry for the depressing story, It was all I had in my brain. (Well, its been there for two weeks now, but whatever)**

**Just a note, this is not a Phoenix/Apollo story, its more of a father-son relationship, since Phoenix is like a father to Apollo. Also, this isn't a Justicykes fanfic, its more of co-worker friendship as well. **

**Also Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney characters, they all belong to Capcom. (disclaimer over!)**

**See you guys in the next story! (\^u^**

**~DP77 **


End file.
